Road Less Traveled
Thunder CreekTr-1.jpg wallpaper-718149.jpg wallpaper-633565.jpg Winter-trail-snow-forest - West Virginia - ForestWander.png Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. "Welcome", the sign reads. You walk down the path, the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet. You skirt the lake of fire and ice, you hang a left at the mended wall, and you don't stop till you've cleared the deep, dark woods. Before you are two paths: one grassy and well-traveled, the other obscured by the shadows of the trees. The path you choose will determine how many footsteps you have left. Don't look down and don't deliberate; simply allow your heart to make the choice for you. If you're still here, you've taken the road less traveled. Rules 1. You must be in the room for 3 months to be considered a regular. You must become an active user to be added to this Wiki page in the first place. Other users must vouch a position for you in the Wiki page itself. Mods are always added to the Wiki page. 2. The rules of Road Less Traveled are quite relaxed compared to most rooms; just follow Kong's rules and guidelines and you should be okay. Role-playing is acceptable, but only in small doses. 3. AerohillB is the main editor of this Wiki page. If you want to change or add something ask the editor. Keep it reasonable and don't vandalize the page. Be careful however, if you choose to edit others' descriptions. Make sure you have their permission! 4. Tips for getting noticed on the Wiki page. Communication is key! Also having a high achievement rank will help your status. Many alternative accounts or any aggressive behavior is not a good indicator of a regular user. Basically with time you add yourself to the room. Being recognized by other regulars makes the process that much easier for the editors to add you here. 5. If you need to know anything more about Kongregate or its terms and services. Here's an awesome link for self education. Help me! Moderators AerohillB - AerohillB is the room's mom. Name is "AerohillB, first of her name,The Unstung; Commander of the Yellow and Black army, Empress of the Sweetness and Light; Smiter of Trolls and defender of Truth, Champion for Tolerance, Protector of Innocence, Khaleesi of the Road Less Traveled" Became Room Owner on 14 Dec 2013. She was also a moderator for Sloth (RIP). Serves as a Room Mod in Café Kong. TheGorramBatman - I was going to edit this description, But then I got high. WillTroll4food - Loves the cock, according to his beloved. Regulars 141Cross - man child that stirs the pot Cripple_King - Aero's pool boy Degas22 - He probably does not like you. Dravon - Biker that often sounds like a stream of consciousness. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/gibbermagash Gibbermagash] - Check out Mah Arts! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/greystripe11 Greystripe11] - Silly Goose IrishThorn - Affectionate puppy of the chat room. JustOK - If you described me as a drunken perv you'd be kinda accurate. Previously known as onejc89 Lavendex - Lovely person that calls it as she sees it [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Leroyswish Leroyswish] - Likes to fight with logic and not his e-peen, and mildly homophobic. LightsHope - Hi Lights or Night Lights Lpsweet - Come at me scrub lord, I'm ripped mk_u1tra - Beer or mind control program monster112 - “Don’t be so simple. People adore monsters. They fill their songs and stories with them. They define themselves in relation to them. You know what a monster is, young shade? Power. Power and choice. Monsters make choices. Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better. They sift the weak from the strong and provide a forge for the steeling of souls. Even as we curse monsters, we admire them ,Seek to become them, in some ways.” Her eyes became distant. "There are far, far worse things to be than a monster.” -Jim Butcher, Ghost Story. natedawg221 he likes to be bossed and complain about it PyroDragon - Full Name: P¥rσñîçù§Drαçóñì§ (Pyronicus Draconis) Destroyer of Cats and Bears, and Puncher of Faces; Burner of His Enemies and Petter of Puppies; Inventor, manufacturer, and dispenser of Über-Epic HuggleSauce® “The Hugs you can eat!”™. Pyro rarely makes sense,but when he does, his flawgic is lawless. Roku1234 - Also known as Rokubot, he is a robot not intended for anything NSFW. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/runner893 runner893] - Derived from an athlete who moves at a moderately quick pace who also happens to have an unintended affiliation with the Yakuza. SandraBoo - Shadowfox046 - He has self-respect and gives respect to all he feels deserve it. He takes initiative, has integrity and character. The kind of guy who thinks every girl wants him and every guy wants to be him. Snakeface - Frusskrainian of the chat room. SuzyQandA- Newlywed, despite her name, does not run any sort of question-and-answer. tamarisk5 - tamarisk, tamar (תמר), tc, lynxy lady, or 5 [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/timetodill TimetoDill] - "The OG", [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/PorterW PorterW] - "The OG", alt Turtlitten- Redneck blade maker Warped - Warped has fulfilled his vow to someday get Aero to watch Boondock Saints. And she really like it. Waz_now - crude and lewd most of the time xxVannyxx - girl gamer with a bit of a bite Previous Moderators Deadliez ''' - Don't be a blank. Took some time away from Kongregate now can be found lurking rarely, former room '''moderator. dialMforMONKEY ''' - M is a former room '''moderator. He has been permanently banned. EkoBegins - Don't let Eko's nice attitude put you off! She likes to keep people guessing. Eko is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. Gryljams - Gryljams was the room owne'r when the room went by the name Crabblesteen Winklepop. Unfortunately he left Kong. 'Mateo4 - He's been a Kong member since 2011. Former room owner. He's mature, kind, and always happy to chat with anyone. Rusty410 - Resident Chef Samuelf00602 - Call me Samuel, I'm not Chid ;) A moderator on a game called Astroflux, he tries to be friendly and it is very hard to truly annoy him. Mainly playing Astroflux, he can forget about the chat, but when talking it is as hard to stop him as it was to start him. Stots - Stots is a former moderator. (Stots is owned by Llama.) thiswasnttaken - Taken is a former room moderator. He decided that modding isn't for him. Taken isn't to be confused with a teddy bear, no matter how similar he is to one. He is the dabes. UnknownGuardian - UG is a former room moderator. He's a very talented programmer, and can often be found in the chat room for his''' Game Development Room (GDR). Currently, UG is away from Kongregate. It is unknown when he will return. '''VforVendetta - V was the room owner while the room's name was Absolute Absurdity, and then Hourglass. He is a fan of The Walking Dead, and (obviously) V for Vendetta. He's a very amiable guy and a great friend to have. WeirdJedi - A former room moderator and hardcore gamer and good guy if you can catch him. Previous Regulars 11_Toes - our resident X-Man 4rkain3- The end of all things, The beginning of all dreams, The place of wonders, The time of secrets. Come join me in my domain, For here lie the hidden truths, Here the wind whispers, Here are your unrealized desires. Come away with me, To the realm of shadows, The kingdom of night, The Empire of Darkness. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Abek Abek] - beguiling so beware AngieSuiD - Angie will often resort to childish behaviors to distract and slip away from the chat. She is a fan of alts, so expect to find many owned by her. Angie & Eko - KBFF Arcticfenris - By day, Arctic is just your average loser, but by night, he is an average loser in the nighttime. Alt is SluttyPigeon. Atrius2014 - "5 out of 5 doctors recommend Atrius as a supplement for awesomeness. All of those doctors are Atrius." [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/babygiraffes Babygiraffes] - approximately 13 young giraffes CBauserman - Always open for a game of chess, if you’re up for it. If you see him with a stick in his hands he could be preparing for mountainering or Kendo practice. Linguist of the ancient ways. Chidori602 - No one knows who he is anymore. One day He just left and took all his shit with him. He shows up here and there but, mostly hangs out with his Best Friend VforVendetta. CiviclyYours - Always listening to something. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CodyTheHusky CodyTheHusky] - Hard to offend, hard to like. He’s just kind of there. But he’s ALWAYS there. May or may not have an attraction to PorterW, no solid evidence yet. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CychoMantis CychoMantis] - A student of anthropology and avid listener of hip-hop. Dawnofkittehs - Punch drunk or drunk punching we are not sure. EgotisticalIdiot - Careful, this ray of sunshine can burn. Foie Gras - So who here? ClashAtDemonhead - Í dag viðrar vel til loftárása. ("It's good weather today for an air strike.") CodeG3ass - remains stark silent during his visits. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/crashmccloud CrashMcCloud] - the reason "mistakes were made" is now a saying. She's moody and a butt head, but she'll always come through Dwebber2 - Letting his inner asshole out to play, shitting all over everyone. There must be a gooey center the question is sweet or sour. Facada45 - That Portuguese guy. He’s mostly concentrated on his games but he’s always open for a nice conversation :D Fence - Garouhoughrile. Fenixx is awesome, guys. I know this. Trust me. Seriously. ''-Not Fenixx Alt is RisingFenixx 'GadgetGeek' - 'GhostInGears' - 'gokuguy' - [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/H2o12421 '''H2o12421'] - H2o is just water. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/heliarc Heliarc] - Our very own scrapper. Hemides - would like to raise the IQ of the room by attrition. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HylainHero HylainHero] - She’s not the hero this chat room needs… [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Illidan98 Illidan98] - Likes long walks on the beach, watching movies and vodka. If you do not have vodka, I am not interested. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/IsaacKnight_69 IsaacKnight_69]' '- Sometimes lurking, sometime talkative, all time playing games. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/knightofartemis KnightofArtemis] - A.K.A. Artie; hangs like one of the boys, but can go full-blown diva at will. Kwll - One of the oddest creatures known to humanity is called Kwll. Kwll is genderless and loves to run amok in chat! It knows more than it ever lets you know, is oft capable of out-smarting others, and is known for being a very private person. LadyInsanityAmy - There are many types of insanity. Amy's insanity is the one where she sees life and death, light and dark, beginning and future. Her insanity lets her live longer. Oh, and she is a lady. "If you can't be young, you can't be old." Leppinks- A weird witch. Loves to chat, pet cats, and to have a good time. LKIRAHAYABUSA - also known as Dell. Nathorium- Nathorium is a great friend to have, and one of the most likeable regulars in RLT. Papale - Self described asshole and maniac chef. PastLife17 - Moo piercingadancer - She has been coming by again from time to time. She's a nice girl to talk to if you can get past her moments of being tad emotional. qsxcft - We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. realworlddemon -''' How can mere words encapsulate the magnificence that is Demon? '''Sasuke602 - He's gone... ScottM135 - Scott uses caps a lot sometimes. He can be nice if you're nice to him, but can also be a bit of a troll at times. SilverChannel - He used to be one of the most talkative regulars and could relate to almost anything. He's an experienced guy and a person who loves sharing his thoughts with the people closest to him! Sobersided - Master Lurker Spencer22, ThySpencer, HateTheSpencer - Spencer is probably the biggest man-child you'll ever meet. He come's off a tad trollish at first. But a good guy, once you get to know him. Nowdays he defines him self, with many alternative accounts similar to his own name. Spencer has the idea that he can post anything in the chat room, also including ASCII. His accounts are banned every so often, which is why he's made so many. sunnygrlrox- Sunny is a natural flirt. Superdeath2 - Black belt, look out. TarekN9 - TheAtomicBomb - An old Echo Hall veteran with about two alt accounts, TAB was lead to what was then Hourglass by VforVendetta, who is also a former fellow Echonian. TheLostAura - TheLostAura is a passionate and friendly person, and hopes to become a game developer. TheRockBoy1 - Elliot is dabes. ThyPilferer - ThyPilferer is a perfect storm of rage and arguments. TrevorJ23 - Left us *stuck IRL* Umbriel_ - Often banned abusive user. WhatArandomName - "You can have it any genre, so long as it's metal." WhatArandomName goes by Warn, warn, WArN, or anything along those lines. Warn was once a regular in The Singularity. Xoxtifxox - Xox was one of the most mysterious regulars since the good old Absolute Absurdity days. She's not much of a public chatter, but she's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and very shy. She tends to come off as adorable. She's also a great friend to have. XxNerdyWifexX - A woman of strongly held opinions. And not Nerdook's wife. Room History 'Crabblesteen Winklepop' Gryljams created Crabblesteen Winklepop in 2009. Following its creation, it remained dead much of the time. This led to Gryljams' departure from the room in 2011. It remained ownerless for several months. Eventually, VforVendetta and a few other users attempted to revive the room. It worked to some degree, so V was made the room owner, and shortly decided to change the room's name. 'Absolute Absurdity' Once V took ownership of the room, its name was changed to Absolute Absurdity. There are still some regulars who remember the room when it was named this. If you ask around, they may reminisce about the good old days. As it was near the top of the list of chat rooms, it was frequented by trolls. Fortunately, UnknownGuardian and VforVendetta were often around to moderate. Even when they weren't around, though, the room was a great place to be. There were many active regulars who would have lengthy conversations about almost anything! If you were willing to dive in, you would be welcomed by everyone there, and would feel right at home. True to its name, there wasn't much sanity to be found in this room, yet somehow it was easy to follow the chat. This was a great room for newcomers, and some of these newcomers eventually became regulars! 'Hourglass' There came a time when the population of trolls in the room grew to a level difficult for the moderators to manage. As such, V decided it would be best to change the room's name to something that wouldn't place it at the top of the list. The regulars in the room voted on it, and the selected name was "Hourglass". Many people were unhappy about the change, and some even left the room altogether. The room saw a sharp decline in activity, and some of the more active users grew silent. While the room's name was Hourglass, UnknownGuardian stepped down from moderator duty and the only moderator left was VforVendetta. There was much push for the nomination of a new room moderator. Alas, the process is very lengthy and difficult, so the room was left with but one moderator for a long time. Eventually, however, Mateo4 was made a moderator. Shortly after, V left to attempt to revive another chat room, and Mateo became the room's new owner. A Road Less Traveled After VforVendetta left, the room was actually more in a state of chaos than could be believed. Most of the users in the room felt that the room was dying. (And it was.) So after the change in room owners to Mateo4, the users band together. It was decided to cast a vote and rename the room A Road Less Traveled. The new name brought in massive influx of users, including AerohillB. She was made new room owner in December 2013. Some months later it was decided to change the room name one more time. Road Less Traveled Dropped the A in April 2014 to drop from the top of the list. People come and go but often their paths re-converge with a Road Less Traveled. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners